


[M4F] At World's End

by aliceiea



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Captured, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, L-Bomb, Ownership, Pinned, Possession, Rape, Slapping, Space Sex!, impreg, mdom, rough, script offer, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: [M4F] [Script Offer] At World’s End [Rape] [MDom] [Spaceship] [Captured] [Rough] [Degradation] [Slapping] [Ownership] [Possessive] [Dirty Talk] [Fingering] [Pinned] [Space Sex!] [L-Bomb] threats of [Impreg]You've recaptured the girl of your dreams after her recent escape. You take drastic measures to make sure that she can never leave you again."I want to force myself onto you and make you mine. You can struggle if you want, cry even, but it’s only going to make me harder. It’s going to make me want you more. So go ahead, struggle for me. Struggle for me while I move my way down to your pussy."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[M4F] At World's End

In my mind, this takes place in a kind of dystopian black mirror-esque future, where people have access to the kind of technology you’d see in the show. That’s why this guy just has access to a spaceship, just to be clear.

Any important scripty stuff is in brackets []!

-

Rise and shine, pretty girl. Come on, open those eyes for me. I know you’re awake. 

[chuckle] Oh, you best believe it is happening.

You’re finally back home, back where you’re supposed to be, and it feels so fucking good. 

Do you know how long I spent looking for you? How far I traveled, how much money I spent, just to find _you_.

You really thought you could escape me? [scoff] What a stupid little girl you are. You can never escape me, ever. Do you want to know why?

[whispered] because I’m your entire world. 

Whether you want to admit it or not, you need me. You feel empty without me, and you hate yourself for it. 

You think I’m crazy, don’t you?

[laugh] Well, pretty girl, you’d be right about that. I am crazy. Crazy for you, and crazy for every inch of your body. 

And you’re crazy about me. It was obvious, really, with all those little clues you left behind so that I could track you and bring you back home. 

[slap]

That’s not very polite, is it? You can deny the truth all you want, but you know I’m right. 

Look at you, sitting up all tall in mighty. You’ll escape again, yeah? How sure about that are you?

I can see the fire in your eyes. You’re ready to fight, but before you get too hopeful, I suggest you take in your surroundings a bit more.

You haven’t wondered why you’re not tied up? Why the door isn’t locked? 

I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on where we are right away. Look at the floor, the walls, take in how everything’s designed. Then, I want you to take a look out the window behind you.

[laugh] Yes, pretty girl, we’re on a spaceship... Thousands of miles from earth and from any other people. So tell me again, how is it exactly that you planned on escaping?

It didn’t have anything to do with that little friend of yours, did it? What was her name again?

You know what, I don’t care. It’s not like it matters anymore. 

I’ve told you this once before, but I am always a step ahead of you. I always will be one step ahead of you. Your first mistake was thinking that you could escape from me, truly anyways, at all.

You see, when you escaped the first time, I didn’t go after you right away. I knew that I wouldn’t need to because like I said, whether you want to admit it or not, you need me. I knew you wouldn’t stay away for too long. So, I spent that time devising a plan. A plan to make sure that you can never leave me again. 

I love the look of fear on your face realizing now there really is no way that you can leave me. But by all means, go ahead and try. You won’t. You can’t. I’ve thought of everything. I’m much smarter than you give me credit for, you know.

[slap] There will be none of that. If you try and hit me again, I will hit you back ten times harder. Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you if you make me. Don’t be stupid.

Just because you don’t have anywhere to run to doesn’t mean I won’t get the rope out and tie you up for acting like a little bitch. Be grateful for what I’ve done for you.

That’s better. This will be so much easy once you accept it. I want us to be happy together.

[kiss]

Don’t pull away from my kisses, it’s rude.

[kiss]

I can’t believe this plan actually worked. Don’t get me wrong, I was hopeful, but not entirely convinced. Now you’re here… and you look so fucking good.

All mine.

Mmm, I like that. Calling you mine. 

[kiss] Mine forever.

I think it’s time we move things to the bedroom, pretty girl.

No? You really think you’re in the position to be telling me no?

What did you think? That I brought you here just to have conversations and drink champagne? No, you’re mine, and so is your body. If I want to fuck, I’ll fuck you. If I want to tease that little pussy with my tongue, I’ll do that. I get what I want when I want it, and you do good to remember that.

So, get up and walk with me to the bedroom, or I’ll throw you over my shoulder and take you there myself.

Thank you. It’s funny how I so consistently have to threaten into submissive like you don’t want it. You know there’s no reason to play these games with me, right?

Fine, don’t talk. What you are going to do, though, is get on the bed.

It’s cute… it’s cute that you think you have a choice. Get on the fucking bed. 

Mmm, there you go. Listening isn’t so hard, is it? 

Let me just climb on top of you and push you down into the bed. 

...and now, you’re trapped. Even more so than you were before. You’re completely at my mercy.

I can do anything I want… 

Do you know what it is I want to do to your body right now, baby?

[whispered] I want to rape you. 

I want to force myself onto you and make you mine. You can struggle if you want, cry even, but it’s only going to make me harder. It’s going to make me want you more. 

  
So go ahead, struggle for me. Struggle for me while I move my way down to your pussy. 

While my fingers find their way inside of you…

[opt. fingering sfx] 

Fuck… you’re just as tight as I remember you being.

Just as slutty, too. Here I am, violating your body, and you’re still wet for me.

Oh, don’t deny it, pretty girl.

You can hear the noises, can’t you? The noises that your pussy makes when I thrust my fingers in and out.

I’ve been waiting to do this again to you for so long.

You know, I tried fucking other girls when you ran. They never compared to you, though. 

Your undeniable perfection is so hard to find these days. I’ve never seen a girl who can compete against what you have.

You’re taking these two fingers so well. I think it’s time I slide a third one in.

Mmm, such pretty noises. 

You’ve been deprived, haven’t you? 

Deprived of the pleasure that only I can give to you.

It’s ok to like it. Give in to my touch.

Buck your hips up into my fingers, and feel good for me.

Oh, baby, don’t struggle now. You were doing so well.

Let me use my other hand to play with your clit. I’ll captivate you with pleasure.

I want you to cum for me… all over my fingers. 

And I want you to thank me while you do it.

Thank me for recusing you. Thank me for making you feel good. Thank me for being so selfless. 

Thank me, and I’ll let you cum. Don’t hold out on me, now. I know you need it. I can feel it.

There you go. Fuck, that turns me on.

That’s it. Cum for me, pretty girl. All over my three fingers… 

[fingering sfx ends]

That wasn’t so bad, was it? Perhaps it was even good…? 

Here, taste yourself. Lick your juices off my fingers…

[slap]

Taste.

Fuck, that’s a nice sight.

You want my cock now, don’t you?

Mmm, yes, you do. You want me to fuck my cock into that sweet little pussy. You want me to make myself feel good. 

Stay on the fucking bed. 

Oh, ok, so this is how it’s going to be. 

I didn’t want to have to hold you down like this, but I get what I want, and right now, I want to fuck you.

So, stay still while I slide myself into you…

[opt. sex sfx start]

Just like that… 

My sweet little pussy is so tight.

So wonderfully tight.

This is perfect.

Now we’re finally in a place where we can live together in peace.

Everything I do for you…

Everything I’ve done for us, and our future family… it’s all working out perfectly.

Yes, pretty girl. Our family.

Oh, it is happening. 

Just like this is happening right now. 

We’re going to have a family together. A beautiful family.

If you’re going to struggle like that, then I’m going to have to tighten my grip on your wrists… 

You feel so fucking good wrapped around me. You’re the only girl I ever want.

You’re all I need in the world. 

Fuck… 

I’m going to keep fucking you nice and hard, just like this, and then I’m going to fill your tight little hole up with my cum.

And again, you’re going to thank me. Just like you did earlier today. 

Such a filthy little slut. My filthy little slut.

You’re enjoying every second of this, aren’t you? 

I can feel you, you know, clenching around me. 

Your pussy is practically begging me for more. Begging me to go faster, to fill you up.

Your mouth might lie to me, but your body isn’t. Your body can’t. 

Oh, baby, shush. You don’t need to start struggling again. We both know it’s useless.

You can’t overpower me. You’re too weak, too fragile. 

So, just lie back and let it feel good. At this point, it’s the only thing that you can do.

[whispered] Give in…

Since it’s our first night back together, I’ll even give you permission to cum a second time. 

Spasm all over my cock… it’ll feel good. You know it will. 

I know that you, or your body at least, craves it.

Come on, baby, give in. Cum for me. Cum all over my cock, and I’ll cum for you.

Do it, right now. Cum. 

Fuck! Just like that… 

You’re going to make me cum. That’s what you want, isn’t it, you little whore? 

Oh, fuck, I’m going to fill you up… right now.

I’m so close… fuck. 

I’m going to- fuck, I’m cumming. 

[sex sfx end]

No, keep your hands where they are. 

Fuck… that was good. I missed doing that. 

I just filled you up with my cum. I think we’re past the point of petty insults, don’t you? 

You never did know when to shut up. So fucking mouthy.

You know what, maybe I will leave you locked in this room for a few weeks. Give you some time to think things over. Maybe that’ll give you the attitude adjustment that you need, huh? 

Oh, pretty girl, I’m not bluffing. I don’t need this room. There are plenty of other places for me to sleep comfortably on this ship.

I think that it’ll be good for you, having some time alone with your thoughts. Don’t worry, I’m a reasonable guy. That door back there leads to a bathroom. I’ll be sure to bring you enough food to keep you healthy.

Don’t play that card. I do love you. I think I’ve made that clear enough already. A hard truth in life is that sometimes you need to things that are hard to protect the people you love, and that’s what I’m doing.

You need to face the reality of your life sooner or later, and I think this will help.

There’s no point in begging now. I’ve made up my mind. 

This is goodbye, for now, baby, but I’ll see you soon. [kiss]

I want you to stay on the bed until I close the door, ok?

Stop struggling. If you don’t listen to me, then I’ll be forced to restrain you before I leave. I don’t want you to have to sit in here with ropes tied around your wrists for two weeks, so be smart. 

Here, let me wipe those tears away before I go. It’ll be ok, I promise Think of our future family. [kiss]


End file.
